1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a parking system, more particularly, to a parking system for a hybrid vehicle, which is applied to a hybrid vehicle transmission with two motors.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a parking mechanism is mounted in a decelerator. When a driver manipulates a shift lever, a sprag is engaged with a parking gear by a cam mounted on a parking rod to thus restrain driving wheels.
However, a typical parking mechanism brings about an increase in the size of peripheral parts, such as a case or housing, due to the overall size of the parking mechanism, and adds weight and cost.
Moreover, as the typical parking mechanism is in a low position, this increases the length of a manual shaft and results in a higher torsion torque. Thus, the operability becomes low and the outer diameter of a shaft becomes larger.
In addition, a parking state between a gear and sprag teeth may be released in view of the structures of the parking rod and a detent lever fixing mechanism.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.